hobbitarmiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
Heroes are your generals and overseers. You get another one each time you level your Great Hall, and can assign them to tasks in the Great Hall, or send them out to lead your troops in combat. Heroes have no food upkeep costs like other troops. Instead, you only need to pay their salary with Gold if you have them assigned to assist with a task in the Great Hall. Heroes can be assigned to increase your Resource Production (1% per level), or help speed up Training, Research or Construction (0.5% per level). Note that the time it takes to complete a task is decided when the task is queued up (at the time when you pay the resources). So if you use a hero to speed something up, he only needs to be assigned when you actually start the task, and then he can be assigned to something else. On the other hand, assigning a hero to speed up a task will not help tasks that are already in progress. A Hero leading troops increases the Attack and Life of those troops by 0.5% per level. Note: The hero assigned to Training is considered to be leading your troops during a defensive battle. However, a hero that is defending and is assigned to "Training" task in Great Hall, does not gain any XP from battle. Visit our Hero Levels page to view more details on the amount of experience required for each Hero level. ---- Heroes gain Experience (XP) by either participating in combat or through the use of "Training with" items. Each attack on a rival city, wild or goblin camp gives the hero leading the attack XP. You gain 20 XP for a Victory and 10 XP for a Defeat. There are three "Training with" items that give 1,000 XP, 10,000 XP, and 50,000 XP respectively. These items can be bought with mithril or won from Galadriel's Gift. Each Hero level requires 20 XP more than the previous to advance to next level. For example, level 49 requires 980 XP to advance to level 50. Level 50 requires 1000 XP to advance to level 51. Thus, required XP can be calculated with: *Current Level x 20 = XP Required to Advance to Next Level Your Hero will no longer be able to gain experience if his level is greater than the level of your Great Hall x 20. So, with a level 10 Great Hall , you will stop gaining XP at level 200. The limit will not stop you from levelling beyond it, just gaining additional XP after you cross the threshold. This means that you hero can reach levels higher than 200 by gaining XP in a large chunk at level 199. The highest level a hero can attain is 212. To get a level 212 hero, first you must know that it takes 49,320 XP to go from level 200 to 212. Since you will be unable to gain XP once you hit level 200, you must gain all of this XP in one giant chunk, and the largest chunk that you can gain at once is through Train with Gandalf , which grants 50,000 XP. As you can see, we only have a 680 XP window to work with. This means you must be within 680 XP of level 200 before you use the Train with Gandalf. 500 XP away (3480/3980) from 200 is a nice round number to aim for. If you overshoot this number and hit 200, your hero will be permanently stuck there for good. If you undershoot this number, your Hero will only reach level 210 or 211. New Features (updated 18 March 2015) *You can now equip your heroes with a ring, shield, amulet, cloak, and weapon. *armor and weapons for your heroes can be won or crafted (coming to all worlds soon!) *Beorn (4th city) *Tauriel (4th city) * Hero Skills (Available in most Worlds 18 March 2015) Heroes Dwarves: Elves: Category:Kingdoms of Middle-earth Category:Heroes